In Gravity Falls
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: Four friends were just chilling out one night and decided to watch "Gravity Falls". But it didn't go quite as they expected. They end up finding themselves sucked into the world of "Gravity Falls" with all of it's amazing characters and story. Will they make it back home? If so, will they even WANT to go back? Rated T for language.


**A.N: Wow, I never thought I'd be writing this kind of fanfic, where me and my friends and some of my family get sucked into something we like...I mean, I guess "Monsters Inc. Like Never Before!" Is kinda one but the main character in that one isn't me, it's a character I made up. This time it's actually me and people I know. Anyways, I don't really have all that much to say...I just hope you all enjoy this…**

"Hey what do you guys wanna do?" Asked Abby as she stretched out on the couch, she was a young adult girl with long brown hair golden highlights and mucky green eyes. She donned a Black and white plaid flannel and blue skinny jeans.

"I don't know, we've watched almost every episode of Regular Show that you have on the DVR…" Replied Ben, he was tall with slightly curly black hair and brown eyes. He was sitting in the torn up leather chair opposite the couch. He wore a red T-Shirt and black shorts.

Abby reached over and checked her phone. It read 7:30 p.m.

"Well, it's 7:30, we have approximately two hours before our parents come home." She replied, it was adult night for their parents. Every once in awhile Abby's parents would go out with Ben's parents who happened to be Abby's uncle and aunt leaving them, and both their little brothers at Abby's house to hang out.

"What else can we do?" Asked Abby's brother, Andrew, he was slightly shorter than his sister and had the same hair color and eyes as her. He wore a blue T-shirt and red shorts.

"We could watch Spongebob." Suggested Elena, Elena had been Abby's best friend since the fourth grade. She had bluish green eyes and her hair was a very dirty blonde. She wore a black shirt with a skeleton that read: "Welcome to the Black Parade".

"Nah, we've watched those epsiodes thousands of times." Abby replied,

"Well them what _can_ we watch?" Andrew asked, Abby picked up the remote to the TV and began to search through the DVR's playlist one more time to see what they had. She then reached a certain show.

"Ooh! How about "Gravity Falls"?" She suggested, that show was one of her all-time favorites, she loved the characters, the humor, the mystery element, everything. She was still sad that it had ended.

"Yeah sure." Elena nodded, "Okay." Andrew replied shrugging again, "I'm always down to watch it." Ben agreed,

"Okay then…" Abby said, she selected the playlist and then scrolled through the episodes until she could find one that they all wanted to watch. They eventually decided on "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons".

As they watched the episode, they laughed at all the jokes and were really interested when the infinity-sided die brought "Probabilitor The Annoying" to life.

Abby stood up, "I'll be right back guys, I'm grabbing a soda." She said, she then walked off to the house's small kitchen. She reached in and grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper to hear screaming. It was coming from the living room and she knew it wasn't coming from the show.

She dashed back into the living room to see the room was shaking and her brother, cousin, and best friend grabbing onto objects in the living room while they were being sucked into the DVR!

"WHOA! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Abby yelled above the screams, "We're being sucked into a DVR what does it look like!?" A John yelled, suddenly the three other teenagers were sucked into the DVR and out of sight much to Abby's horror.

"GUYS!" SHe shrieked, suddenly she felt herself being pulled into the DVR as well. She screamed and grabbed the lamp next to the torn up leather chair to be sucked into the DVR and out of the living room and the shaking stopped.

"Oh my god…" Abby groaned as he pressed a hand to her aching forehead, "Ugh…" The others groaned,

" _Ugh! Not again! Soos! Get out here there are teenagers passed out on the lawn!"_ A scratchy voice yelled,

Ben opened his eyes and sat up. "What? What's going on?" He asked, Abby sat up as well and looked over to Elena who was still passed out. She shook her best friend. "Elena, dude, wake up." She said groggily,

"Five more minutes." Elena groaned, Andrew stood up shakingly just barely keeping his balance. Then as soon as he saw his surroundings, his eyes widened. "Guys?" Abby stood up while helping her cousin and her best friend up. She turned to her brother, "What is it an...drew?" Her eyes widened as well. The four friends now saw their surroundings. Everything looked...different...It all looked like it was hand-drawn and in water color.

"Wh-where are we?" Elena stuttered, it suddenly hit Abby like a lightning bolt. "Guys...I think we're in…"

"Uh..hey dudes?" A voice spoke up, they all jumped at the voice and turned to see a chubby man in a dark blue shirt and hat. The shirt had a question mark on it.

"Listen uh, Mister Pines doesn't like people hanging out in front of the Mystery Shack...So I uh, I guess I gotta spray you guys with this hose now." He then held up a green garden hose getting ready to spray them.

The four friends just stared at the man with surprised eyes. They recognized this character all too well.

"Soos?" Ben said softly, the man just blinked. "Wow, you dudes know my name! Are you guys psychic?" Soos asked,

Abby just blinked twice. "Uh...no...But please don't spray us! You don't understand, we're not from around here!"

Soos lowered the hose giving them an odd look. "You sure, dudes? Because you certainly look like you do."

"Wait, " _look_ "!?" Andrew said in a slightly panicking voice, Abby then ran over to a nearby puddle and noticed that she looked just like a kid from "Gravity Falls" with the round face and big eyes.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed, she looked to the others. "I knew it! Guys! We're in "Gravity Falls"!" The other three teens looked at themselves as well and began to scream as well. While Soos just looked on with confusion.

"Of course you are, dudes. That's the name of the town that we're in."

"How did we get here!?" Ben said panicking as well, "Who cares!? let's just get out of here!" Elena yelled in reply, "Wait wait wait, if we really are in "Gravity Falls"...Then where's…"

"Hello." A female voice said, the group turned to see two kids, one boy and one girl. The boy was a brunette with shorts, a vest, and a hat with a blue pine tree on it. The girl was a brunette as well. She wore a hot pink sweater and light blue skirt with a sparkly pink headband in her hair.

The group of four just stared at them in surprise. Then the boy spoke up.

"Who are you guys?"

Abby then bravely stepped forward. "We're...new in this town…" She lied, Then the two kids smiled and the girl replied, "Welcome to Gravity Falls…"

 **Oh my gosh! We're in Gravity Falls! How did we get there? How will we react to this? Are we gonna get out of "Gravity Falls"? Find out in the next chapter. See ya! ;D**


End file.
